Deals broken and promises made
by Usagi1988
Summary: What if Sarah had been wished away when she was little and Jareth sent her back? Would love still blossom between them? And what about a deal made with her parents? Read and find out
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors note: this is the first story I've ever published to people who aren't my close friends, please be kind. I look forward to reading you reviews and suggestions plus any grammar or spelling checks. **

"I wish the goblins would take you away right now!"

Jareth heard the wish from the spoilt babysitter and did as bid but was horrified when the girl refused to run his labyrinth to get the toddler back, instead she yelled for joy and left the house leaving behind a stunned Goblin King.

"Spoilt brat," he whispered, his voice full of disgust.

Jareth returned to his castle to inspect the toddler, as he appeared in the door way of his throne room, Jareth was left speechless at the sight of his goblins singing & doing the actions to 'Ring-a-ring-a-roses'. The toddler in question was smiling happily while singing along with the goblins, normally the children wished away would cry bloody murder at the sight of the goblins.

The Goblin King cleared his throat as he stepped out of the shadows, at the sight of him the goblins scattered into their little holes or jumped out the windows. Jareth walked regally through his throne room and sat on his throne and studied the child in front of him, who did not show any fear at his imposing presence.

"What's your name, little one?" Jareth asked the small girl, knowing she could answer.

"Sarah, sir," she answered, her voice clear and sweet. "What's yours?" She asked. Even at this age Jareth could tell that Sarah would be a beauty when she grew up, with her thick hair the colour of onyx & her emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief & laughter.

"I am Jareth and I am the Goblin King," Jareth answered with a smile.

Once his answer was given, Jareth was once again stunned as Sarah crossed to him, climbed on to his knee and started to ask him questions that were simple but full of wonder.

After a couple of hours of conversing with the enchanting little princess, Jareth checked her Aboveground home for any sign of her parents through one of his crystals. He noticed that Sarah looked into the crystal to see her parents frantically looking for her. Jareth gently stood and placed Sarah back on to his throne, handing her the now blank crystal to play with.

"I will be back soon, little Sarah, but I must speak to you're mum and dad, do you understand?" Sarah nodded her response. "Good girl, feel free to play with the goblins while I'm gone." And in a sparkle of glitter, the Goblin King disappeared.

Sarah's parents were beyond terrified at the fact they couldn't find their daughter and things only got worse when the babysitter they'd hired for the evening said she had wished Sarah away to the Goblin King.

Robert was about to ring the police when the lights went out. Cursing soundly, neither himself or his wife Linda noticed the imposing figure of the Goblin King till he spoke.

"Mr and Mrs Williams," he said, his voice menacing. "Your daughter is safe & sound in my Kingdom".

To say Sarah's parents were startled was an understatement. Both gasped at the intruder in their bedroom.

"Who are you?" Robert asked, while gently pushing his wife behind his body. "And what do you mean, our daughter is in your kingdom?"

Turning, Jareth pointed to the window behind him to show not the back garden littered with toys, but his labyrinth and just beyond that his castle beyond the Goblin city.

"She is there, in my castle," he explained, turning back to the couple. "Do you want her back?"

"Of course we want her back," Linda said, her voice laced with concern and tears.

"To get her back, you must complete my labyrinth within thirteen hours," the King said, crossing his arms while he moved the three of them to the edges of his kingdom and labyrinth. "If you fail or give up, little Sarah becomes one of us, forever." And with a slightly cruel laugh, Jareth disappeared back to his castle.

Over the next thirteen hours, Jareth watched the progress of the couple and was impressed how well they worked together but knew it would never be enough. Sarah sat on his knee the whole time & Jareth not only enjoyed the conversations he had with her but was enchanted at how easily she got his subjects to listen to her instructions.

After a while, Sarah fell asleep with her head resting on Jareth's shoulder. While she slept, Jareth came up with a solution to send her home, after all her parents hadn't wished her away and they were trying very hard to right a wrong they themselves hadn't made. As the time limit came to an end, Jareth was satisfied with his plan and gently cradling Sarah against his chest and hiding her under his cape, Jareth transported himself and the little bundle to the hedge maze where Sarah's parents had gotten completely lost.

"Time is up," Jareth said, with disappointment, causing the couple to turn to find the source of his voice.

Linda sobbed and dropped to her knees. Robert cursed and balled his hands into fists.

"We never wished her away," Robert said, furious at having failed his wife and daughter.

"I know, which is why I'm willing to give her back," Jareth said, moving his cape gently away to show the sleeping princess. Seeing the couple rush forward, Jareth held up his right hand to forestall them. "I will make you a deal & if you can keep it, I will never take Sarah from you again."

"What's the deal?" Linda asked, feeling hopeful at getting her daughter back in her arms.

"Promise me that she will never feel unwanted or unloved before she turns twenty one and you will never have to worry that I will take her away," The Goblin King stated, knowing that the parents would agree in order to gain their daughter back.

"Yes," they said together, looking at their child.

Jareth walked up to Linda and very gently placed little Sarah into her mothers arms.

"Goodbye little one," he whispered into her hair. "Be happy & grow strong." And with that last word, the Williams family found themselves back in their house, happy and safe.


	2. Chapter 1-Contact

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**authors note: please review as it will encourage more chapters**

Time past as it should in the house of the Williams family. Some things changed, others didn't. Sarah's parents separated when she was eight as her mother's career soared and Robert could no longer take the uncertainty of not knowing when or if his wife would be home when travelling all over the country.

After her parents had separated, Robert tried very hard to care for Sarah on his own and to keep the deal with the Goblin King and the fact that Sarah never went missing proved to Robert that he was doing a good job even if Linda hadn't kept up her end of the deal.

Jareth kept watch over the years, checking on Sarah through his crystals every few years. He was very disappointed in Linda when she put her career first but was pleased to see that Robert cared for his little girl no matter what.

On Sarah's thirteenth birthday, Jareth sent her a red leather bound book about his world and was pleased to see she enjoyed reading it most days. He also flew Aboveground to watch her in his owl form to make sure she was happy and to watch her act out scenes from her favourite books or movies and these were mostly fantasy based.

Jareth continued to watch Sarah's life unfold and was saddened to see Roberts attention to his daughter drift as a new woman came into their lives; her name was Karen. Within a year Robert married Karen and they had a son called Toby. Sarah was very upset at this change and Jareth could understand her feelings to a certain point, but could also see that Sarah over reacted to this change and it made her seem like a spoilt brat, much like the babysitter who had wished Sarah away as a toddler. Jareth had a feeling that history was about to repeat itself; he would soon be proven right.

At fifteen years old, Sarah wished away her eighteen month old brother and so Sarah's journey through his labyrinth started. Sarah not only bested the labyrinth and it's King to win her baby brother back but learned some hard truths and lessons that she took home with her and helped her mature.

However, Jareth's final offer to Sarah haunted her as she continued to grow and on the eve of Sarah's eighteenth birthday, Jareth received a letter from Sarah which was delivered by Hogwart.

Dear Jareth

It has been nearly three years since I last saw you face to face and I wanted to tell you that your final offer has haunted me with its possibilities.

At fifteen, I didn't understand what it was you were offering me and I thought at the time it was a trick like with the peach (which was delicious by the way) and I couldn't allow myself to fail my brother. I hope you understand.

Now I'm eighteen and I wonder if your offer was real and if it was real what would have happened to Toby if I'd said yes, what would have happened between us if I'd said yes.

I understand if you hate me for besting you or for hurting you, but please know that there isn't a single day or night that goes by that I don't think or dream of you and what you did for me in those 10 hours (as you took three from me). Please know that I'm truly grateful.

Yours always

Sarah


	3. Chapter 2-Birthday surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors note: thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

Sarah awoke the next morning wondering if Jareth had received her letter and if he had had read it or tossed it straight into the nearest fire place. Making a mental note to ask Hoggle as soon as possible, she got dressed and went to get breakfast ready for her father, stepmother and Toby.

After an hour and a half, Robert, Karen and Toby were fed, dressed and ready to leave on their two week holiday in Orlando, Florida. It hurt Sarah that not only had her father not asked if she wanted to come but that he had also completely forgot it was her eighteenth birthday today, but Sarah said nothing and just smiled patiently and waited for them to leave so she could clean the house as usual.

Sarah had not only finished school early but was also doing courses in art history and learning Spanish from home via computer professors. Sarah loved her courses and if she wasn't studying or cleaning, she was locked in her room sketching or painting watercolour paintings of the labyrinth. No one understood where she got her ideas from when asked, Sarah just said that they were images from a dream.

After saying goodbye to her family, Sarah made her way upstairs to strip all the beds ready to be cleaned and be remade before starting on the rest of the house. Once the other beds were done, she walked into her own room to start on hers. What she didn't expect to find was not only an envelope with 'Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth' written across it in a bold and elegant script attached to a box the size of a shoe box wrapped in emerald green paper but her friends as well all holding presents.

"Hoggle?" Sarah said in a gasp. "Ludo? Sir Didymus? What are you doing here?"

"We's come to celebrate yours birthday, Sarah," Hoggle answered, with a kind smile. "Just cuz yours family forget does not means we forget."

"Ludo bring Sawah gift" Ludo boomed happily, holding out a fist sized rock with an untidy bow attached to it.

"Many happy return, my Lady," Sir Didymus exclaimed joyfully, Ambrocious at his side yapped in agreement. "His majesty also sent a gift, my Lady and asked us to make sure you got it."

Sarah was over the moon that they had gone to such lengths to make her birthday a happy one and spent the rest of the morning and lunch enjoying her time with her closest friends. Hoggle had given her a potted labyrinth rose, which changed colour every half day and wouldn't whilt if not watered for days on end. Ludo had given Sarah a fist sized rock that would follow her around her room but no further, as explaining to people how a rock could follow her would be very unwelcome. Sir Didymus and Ambrocious' gift was a beautifully carved wooden figure of them all together back when Sarah had run the Labyrinth. She noticed that Sir Didymus had remembered what she had been wearing that fateful day and couldn't help but smile.

After lunch, her friends left through the full length mirror in Sarah's room. Once her friends had left her world and faded from view in the mirror, Sarah turned to the untouched gift and envelope on her bed. As she sat down next to the gift, she reached for the envelope and opened it slowly.

Dearest Sarah

I was very surprised and pleased at receiving your letter last eve and would like to first address my 'haunting' offer. The offer I extended to you the last time we met was genuine and did not include Toby at all, as you had won him back the moment you entered my castle. The fact that you misunderstood this would be my fault as you believed that time was against you and you are correct in saying that you were too young to understand what it was I was truly offering you, which was my very self.

After you left my world, I admit to resenting you as you had rejected me and what I felt for you, but as time went by I looked at the situation from your point of view and you confirmed the conclusion I came to of your youth when I received your letter last eve. As to the question of what would have happened if you had stayed? I would have courted and wooed you till you felt for me what I still feel for you and then asked you to be my wife and Queen until we entered the next life. However, that was not how it was meant to be and I am pleased beyond compare that you have possibly opened up a second chance for us to get to know each other.

So now I offer not only a 'Happy Eighteenth Birthday Sarah' but I ask for the opportunity to take you out this evening to celebrate your coming of age by seeing a performance at my favourite theatre as well as a meal afterwards. Please send your reply via Hoggle (yes, I do know his name my dear).

Looking forward to your response

Your friend

Jareth

P.s Do not open the box until you have either accepted or declined my invitation to take you out tonight and have had my reply. As your answer will determine what form my gift to you will take.

Sarah was amazed at Jareth's response. Not only had Jareth been honest in answering her questions in her letter but had also confessed to having strong enough feelings towards her that he would have asked her to be his wife!

As she processed this information, Sarah wrote her reply;

Dear Jareth

I would like nothing more than to spent my birthday evening with you and have an opportunity for us to talk without any looming negative effects or drama (as I gave that up after getting Toby back).

What time should I be ready by? And where are we going?

Yours always

Sarah

P.s when can I open my gift?

Sealing her reply in an envelope, Sarah called to Hoggle using her mirror and asked him to take her letter to Jareth. Hoggle did as asked without so much as blinking and Sarah was left to continue the housework that she had started before her friends had surprised her.

After finishing off the bedrooms, bathrooms and hoovering the living room Sarah was startled at the sound of harsh tapping coming from the kitchen. Deciding to investigate, she placed the hoover back under the stairs where it lived and walked into the kitchen to see a handsome Eagle Owl on the outside of the window sitting on the sill tapping on the window. Sarah opened the kitchen window and the Eagle Owl flew in gently on to the nearest kitchen chair. He turned to Sarah and held out it's left wing to show a small pouch. In the pouch was a small envelope with Sarah's name on it.

"Thank you," Sarah said to the Eagle Owl, who hooted kindly in reply before taking off out the window he had come through. She smiled as he flew out and then opened the envelope.

My Lady Champion

You have no idea how happy you have made this old (compared to you) King. I hope you don't mind but I will be sending a fae girl by the name of Fiona to arrive at your home at half past five to help you dress and look ravishing (but I don't think you need any help with that). I will arrive at your home at half past six to pick you up.

Yours

Jareth

P.s you may now open your present, hope you like it.

As Sarah read the last line, she practically ran upstairs to the emerald wrapped box sitting innocently on her bed. Unwrapping it gently, Sarah couldn't imagine what Jareth could possibly have given her but her gasp of pure delight at what lay inside would have drawn anyone close enough to hear her to look at the gift.

Sarah carefully pulled out a floor length dark emerald green gown, that was sleeveless and strapless. The top of the dress laced up at the back like a corset, which would hold and mould itself to her body and had beautiful black lace design that ended at the waist. The material of the dress felt like silk but Sarah was sure that she would never find this material Aboveground as it seemed to shimmer slightly, like stars had been woven into the strands of fabric. After starring at the gown for awhile, Sarah laid it out gently on her bed then glanced at the clock to find she had an hour before Fiona would arrive.

One hour later Sarah had just finished cleaning the kitchen when a soft knock at the front door alerted her that Fiona had arrived. Opening the door, Sarah came face to face with a beautiful redheaded fae, with stunning clear blue eyes, a fair complexion and looked no older than twenty.

"Lady Sarah?" Asked the girl, smiling sweetly at Sarah.

"Yes," replied Sarah with her own smile. "You must be Fiona. Please, come in." And she moved aside to let her guest in.

"I understand that I am to help you get ready for an evening with His Majesty, King Jareth," Fiona stated, waiting for Sarah to lead the way to her chambers. Having never explored the Aboveground before, Fiona wasn't quite sure what to expect but had a few tricks up her sleeve to make Sarah look amazing if not flawless.

"Yes, that is what I've been told as well," Sarah said, nerves colouring her voice slightly. "My room and bathroom are this way," and led the way upstairs.

Fiona insisted that Sarah bathe and wash her hair but not dry it as she would be styling it afterwards. Sarah did as instructed and then sat patiently at her vanity table for the fae to work her magic. She was a little disappointed to find that Fiona had fogged her mirrors so no one on either side could see what was going on.

At 6:25 Fiona declared Sarah ready. She had styled Sarah's hair to curl onto a very loose braid that wasn't obvious and finished half way down her back. Her make up was light, with gold eye shadow, a slight blush and pale red rose lipstick. Fiona also brought elbow length gloves for Sarah to wear but after she put them on, Fiona changed the design to fit in with Sarah's dress. First she made the fingers of the gloves disappear but left the join at the thumb joint and then changed the material to lace to also match the lace design on Sarah's gown. By the end, they looked like they'd been painted on. The last piece to add to Sarah's makeover were a pair of black ankle boots with a three inch heel and were made of the softest leather which moulded to Sarah's feet as if they had been made for her. Sarah had a strong feeling that Jareth had enchanted all the clothes he had given her to fit perfectly.

"I think it should be safe for you to look in the mirror now," Fiona said, once she has finished looking Sarah over for anything she may have missed. "His Majesty will be on his way and not looking through any mirrors into your room," she explained.

Sarah couldn't help giggle at the explanation and couldn't wait to see how she looked. When the mirror de-fogged, she was left speechless and hoped that Jareth would be impressed. And just as that thought ran through her mind, a firm knock at the front door signalled the Kings arrival.


	4. Chapter 3-Dates and reunions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors note: thank you so much for the reviews and follows of my story, I will admit to being over the moon to find so many of you liking and following for updates, will try not to disappoint but the updates will slow down after chapter 6 as I'm still writing this. Thanks again.**

Jareth waited patiently outside Sarah's front door, wanting to greet her in the correct Aboveground way and had even stopped at a florist to pick up an elegant bouquet of roses, lilies and tulips. He could feel he was nervous which was a strange feeling due to his status as a King but then he was about to begin courting the one woman who had rejected him even if she didn't understand his offer at the time.

Hearing movement coming from inside the house, heading for the front door, Jareth straightened his posture without the intimidating aura and moved the bouquet of flowers behind him. As the door opened to reveal his future Queen(hopefully), Jareth was left utterly speechless at the sight before him. Sarah looked magnificent in the gown he had given her for her birthday and he also made a mental note to reward Fiona for not only pulling out all the stops to highlight Sarah's natural beauty but for also giving Jareth a glimpse of how Sarah would always look if he succeeds in making her his wife and Queen.

Jareth's reaction when Sarah opened the door was all she needed to know that not only was he impressed but that she was truly stunning in her new gown. Jareth also looked very handsome in the black tux he was wearing and Sarah noticed how his also shimmered the same as her gown did. His hair was smoothed back into a neat low ponytail and his mismatched eyes (one hazel, one blue) twinkled as he looked her over.

Knowing she would need to make the first greeting in order to snap the Goblin King back to reality, Sarah dropped into a elegant curtesy and welcomed His Highness.

"Good evening, King Jareth," Sarah said clearly and with a smile, this welcome did the trick and brought Jareth back to the present.

"Good evening, my Lady Sarah," he replied, and bowed in return and then offered her the bouquet he had hidden. "You look truly magnificent this fair evening."

Sarah could only smile and blush in response to his compliment and gently took the flowers that were handed to her.

"Would you like to come in for a moment, while I put these in water?" Sarah asked, while nodding to the flowers.

"Thank you," Jareth stepped through the doorway into her home and followed Sarah into the kitchen and watched as she filled a vase with water before carefully placing her latest birthday gift in the now heavy vase and in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Thank you for the flowers, Jareth," Sarah commented, turning to look at him. "I will take them up to my room later."

"I'm very glad you like them," he responded with a kind smile. "Are you ready to go?" Holding out his arm for Sarah to place her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Yes," Sarah moved and placed her hand where he indicated and felt a slight tingling sensation in her fingertips but ignored it in favour of her next question; "Where are we going?"

"To my favourite theatre in New York," Jareth answered with a knowing smile, he was truly looking forward to spoiling Sarah this evening.

"New York?" She gasped in reply. "But how are we getting there?" As soon as Sarah asked, she felt rather silly as she already knew the answer would be by using magic.

"That would be telling, sweet Sarah," Jareth teased, knowing she wanted to take back the obvious question. He lead her to the front door but when he opened it, Sarah didn't see her front garden instead they walked straight into the theatre. It was one of the best and Sarah wouldn't expect anything less of Jareth as he was a King after all.

"The tickets are booked under 'Jareth King'" he explained in a low voice as not to be over heard. "Just in case anyone asks."

Sarah nodded her response and couldn't help but look around as Jareth led the way to first collect their tickets then to the private box that he had booked for the evening.

"What are we watching?" Sarah asked after finally finding tongue and was sat comfortably in her seat.

"The Phantom of the Opera, of course," Jareth answered, looking up from the programme he'd been reading. "I hope you enjoy it." Seeing the flush of excitement stain her cheeks. As he went back to reading the actors and actresses names, Jareth saw one name that could put a huge rain cloud over Sarah's evening and decided to bring the matter to her attention rather than her find out in a negative way.

"I owe you an apology, my love," looking at Sarah again. "The actress playing Carlotta is your mother. I was under the impression that she was still ill but it seems she has recovered enough to perform tonight. I'm sorry, if I'd known I would have arranged for us to go to a different theatre." Jareth watched the range of emotions play across Sarah's face; slight shock, hurt, confusion and lastly forgiveness.

"Jareth, you have nothing to apologise for," Sarah smiled, trying to reassure him. "You didn't know, that doesn't mean it's your fault and I still get to spend the evening with you on my birthday. You and my friends are the only ones who have remembered and cared enough to make me happy, that means the world to me."

"If you're sure, my dear," Jareth commented, reaching out to gently hold her hand in his.

"I'm sure," Sarah responded and squeezed his hand to thank him silently. The main lights then started to dim and go out leaving only the small guide lights on. The performance started and held the whole of Sarah's attention but she did not remove her hand from his and neither did he.

At the intermission, Jareth asked Sarah if she would like a drink and after she said she would he rose to leave in order to get them both some refreshment. As Jareth was about to completely leave their box through the curtain, he thought of a another question to ask Sarah.

"Sarah?" Sarah turned to look at him. "If you could choose between Raoul and The Phantom, who would you choose and why? You don't have to answer this minute, but I am curious," and with a wicked smile, Jareth left the box to get their refreshments.

Jareth arrived at the bar and ordered a still ice water for Sarah and a gin and tonic for himself. Waiting calmly for the drinks, the last person he expected to stop at the same bar was Sarah's mother, Linda Williams. She happily asked for an ice tea and took in her surroundings, giving Jareth the once over. It took her a minute to recognise him as he was dressed for the Aboveground and not in his black armour.

"Oh my god!" Jareth heard her whisper easily. Jareth couldn't resist the opportunity to confirm her conclusion of who he was.

"Good evening, Ms Williams," Jareth said with a smirk. "It's been a long time, nearly sixteen years, if I remember correctly and I always remember correctly."

"It is you!" The shock and fear in her voice satisfied Jareth's need for revenge on Sarah's behalf. "What are you doing here?"

"I enjoy the theatre and come here as offen as possible, not to mention that the company here is far more enjoyable than at home," Jareth stated, suddenly bored and wanted urgently to return to Sarah.

"You're here with someone?" Linda asked, unsure of how to react to the Goblin King not only standing in front of her or the fact that he admitted to coming regularly.

"Of course," Jareth stated, as the bar man placed his and Sarah's drinks on the bar in front of him. "It is her birthday and I brought her here as part of her birthday present as well as our first date. Hopefully the first of many." Jareth grasped the drinks in his hands. "Now if you'll excuse me, Ms Williams, I believe I have neglected my Lady long enough." And Jareth just walked away, leaving a stunned and very nervous Linda.

Jareth returned to the box to find Sarah deep in thought, most likely about the question he had asked her. He handed her her drink and they talked lightly about the gifts her friends had given her and about his kingdom. Within a short time the lights dimmed again and the second half of the performance started and finished.

"That was outstanding," Sarah commented to Jareth over the applause. "Thank you so much for this Jareth."

"Ah, the night hasn't finished yet, my love," Jareth said with a smile, offering Sarah his arm, which Sarah took happily.

The couple casually made their way back through the theatre, Jareth leading the way back to the door they'd come through from her house.

"Where to now, Sire?" Sarah asked, excitement and apprehension mixing in her stomach as she didn't want the night to end.

"Well, I have reservations at Nerai in fifteen minutes," Jareth replied, looking at his wrist watch to confirm the time.

"The Greek res-"

"SARAH?!" A voice called across the main theatre entrance. Sarah turned startled, to see her mother rushing down the staircase, her face pale with fear and panic.

"Evening Mother," Sarah greeted her as her mother threw her arms around her. "I really enjoyed your performance as Carlotta."

"What are you doing here?" Linda asked, holding Sarah by the shoulders and looking her over. "More importantly, what are you doing here with HIM?" glaring at Jareth.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked bewildered and turned to look at Jareth, completely confused.

"Well done, Ms Williams," Jareth's voice had gone cold along with his eyes. The Goblin King was now at his full height and the waves of anger coming off him were thick. "If you had just greeted your daughter calmly then there would have been no need to ruin her birthday with talk of the past!"

Linda paled further. Three things clicked into place for her. One; Sarah didn't know anything of the deal and so had not been taken back to the Goblin Kingdom. Two; it was her daughters eighteenth birthday and she'd forgotten. And three; Sarah knew what this man was and didn't mind one whit.

"Would someone like to explain to me what is going on?" Sarah asked calmly, standing slightly away from both Jareth and her mother.

"I've met your mother and father before, Sarah," Jareth said gently, hoping that her birthday hadn't been completely ruined.

"It was along time ago," Linda spoke up, realising her mistake and wanting to correct and rescue what was left of her daughters birthday. "You were only little." At the comment Sarah figured it out.

"Who wished me away?" She directed her question to Jareth and ignored her mother's gasp of surprise.

"Your babysitter." He answered, looking into her eyes and silently begged her to let him explain properly when he took her home.

"Why do I have a feeling this will take awhile to explain, not to mention the number of questions I will have that will need answering," Sarah said, pinching the bridge of her nose and tried to remain calm.

"If you want me to take you home and explain everything, you only have to ask," Jareth stated sadly. He was still hoping that they could have dinner, but it was a dying hope at best.

Seeing the sadness in his eyes, Sarah made a decision.

"No, let's put this subject to the back of our minds for now and continue with our evening," she placed her hand on his arm and smiled at Jareth before turning to her mother.

"It was lovely to see you mother and I truly loved the play, but Jareth and I have reservations at Nerai." And just like that the couple left the theatre through the same door they came through only to end up arriving at the restaurant.

True to her word, Sarah put the information of the past to the back of her mind and continued her evening with Jareth. The restaurant was white and black with carved wooden dividers, it was quite busy with a line of customers leading just outside the door but Jareth led Sarah straight to the seating hostess at the front.

"καλησπέρα (Good evening), Mr King," greeted the hostess, with a polite bow. "And κυρία (Madam)?" Turning to Sarah.

"δεσποινίδα (Miss) Williams," Sarah corrected kindly with a smile.

"καλησπέρα, δεσποινίδα Williams," the hostess greeted with a smile of her own. "Please follow me." And she lead them to a table in a private corner, carved red wooden dividers on the one side connecting them to the restaurant and a wall on their other. Once seated, she handed them their menus and left.

"Jareth this is amazing," Sarah whispered, clearly impressed. "Do you come here often too?"

"Are we impressed, my dear Sarah?" Jareth teased, with smirk looking over his menu, seeing a blush stain her cheeks. "Yes, I always come here after going to the theatre, it's the best."

A server came over and asked for their drinks order. Sarah ordered a Forbidden Fruit cocktail and a glass of water, after all she was under age though the server didn't check. Jareth ordered a Gin and Tonic and a bottle of white wine for their meal. With a polite bow, the server left to fill out their drinks order, saying he would come back soon for their food order.

"I didn't realise you spoke Greek, Sarah," Jareth commented, watching her with curiosity in his eyes. "What other languages to you know?"

"It's not my best or favourite language," she explained, feeling rather shy. "I also speak French, Irish and Welsh. Currently I'm learning Spanish."

"You're quite the linguist, Sarah-mine," pride laced Jareth's voice and Sarah blushed at the complement.

The server returned with their first course and for a short time, a comfortable silence settled over the couple, till Sarah remembered the question Jareth had asked her.

"I've been thinking about your question," Sarah said, slowly sipping her cocktail in between bites of her first course.

"Have you now?" Jareth knew which question she was talking about, if she could choose between The Phantom or Raoul, which would she? "And what is your answer?"

"I don't have to choose," Sarah replied, earning a puzzled look off Jareth. "Raoul is a gentlemen who protects those he loves unconditionally, where as The Phantom is a dominate man who can be cruel in his love for those he loves, do these qualities remind you of anyone, Jareth?"

"I'm sure you will enlighten me, my dear," Jareth said coolly taking a drink of his wine.

"I don't have to choose because you are both men," she explained, suddenly very nervous about how he would react. "You are kind yet cruel, dominating but gentle and you protect those you care about no matter the cost to yourself." Sarah finished in a whisper.

Jareth sat back and observed his future bride. He was, to say the least, un-nerved to find that Sarah could see through him so well, not to mention very impressed that she would look for those qualities in him and not be afraid of him either. She was nervous that much was clear but she was not afraid, but then she hadn't shown any fear of him when she was just a toddler.

"Interesting answer, precious," Jareth smiled and winked at Sarah to put her a ease. Seeing her relax then smile at his wink also helped him to relax back into their evening and enjoy it to the full.

At the end of the evening, Jareth magically took Sarah home and promised to return when she was ready to hear about her past encounter with him. Jareth then placed a gentle and lingering kiss on Sarah's cheek before leaving her to the peace and quiet of her home.


	5. Chapter 4-Invitations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors note: thank you for the reviews, glad to know you guys are enjoying this :D**

The next few days past peacefully, Sarah completely finished cleaning the house top to bottom, continued with her studies and started a portrait of Ludo. However, her mind always found time to think of a certain King and the subject of their past that had yet to be addressed. With the weekend starting tomorrow it seemed the perfect time to spend more time with Jareth and find out what had happened.

Three days after her birthday, Sarah asked Ludo to take a message to the King of the Goblins. Ludo of course was happy to help his friend and dutifully took the sealed envelope to the King.

Jareth returned to his Kingdom to continue his duties leaving only once to venture to the Aboveground after Sarah's birthday, which was to pay a visit to her mother, Linda Williams. It was a short visit, where Jareth strongly suggested to the woman to contact her ex-husband and ask him what happened to Sarah when she was fifteen. Jareth wasn't above looking his menacing self, clad in his regal black armour and had a storm blow in through New York to add drama to the whole situation. Needless to say it worked and he left Ms Williams pale and shaken.

His current duties included the preparation of the Fall Festival and Ball. This festival was a celebration of the harvest and a fair-well to the warm and long days of summer. It was never a sad time as the Fae and all the Underground creatures cherished nature in all her forms; Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. The Fall Festival would last for four Underground days with a Ball on the first and last night, needless to say Jareth was busy and rather exhausted, but looking forward to the festivities.

Three Aboveground days past (six in the Underground) before Jareth heard anything from Sarah and was overjoyed to receive a letter from her via the rock calling beast named Ludo. Jareth carefully kept his expression neutral, not wanting his reputation questioned as he opened the letter from his love.

Dear Jareth

I would like to thank you again for making my birthday truly memorable, I really didn't want it to end.

However, as we both know there is the subject of our past that we really need to address and I was wondering if you'd like to spend the afternoon with me tomorrow and I will cook a roast chicken dinner for us. Please let me know your answer soon.

Yours always

Sarah

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Jareth flicked his wrist to conjure his portable writing desk to the Throne room and wrote a reply.

Calling Oscar, the Eagle Owl, Jareth sealed the envelope, slipped it into the pouch under Oscars wing and with instructions not to leave without Sarah's reply, he sent the loyal owl on his way. Crossing his fingers, Jareth prayed to his Gods that Sarah accepted his invitation.

Sarah was making herself a chicken salad sandwich when she caught a brown and white object moving in the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw the same Eagle Owl that had delivered Jareth's letter to her on her birthday and he was sitting on the same chair with his left wing held up for her to see the pouch.

"Hello again," Sarah greeted the Owl and reached into the pouch for the letter, the owl hooted gently in reply. "Thank you."

My Dearest Sarah

I am over the moon that you enjoyed your birthday and I am still honoured that you spent most of it with me, I too did not wish for it to end.

As to your invitation, I'm afraid I must decline as I have a Fall Festival and Ball that I cannot be absent for. Nevertheless, I would like to extend to you an invitation to join us all in the Underground for the next four Underground days (two Aboveground days) to join us in celebrating this happy time.

May I also point out that if you accept we will find time to discuss our past and I will answer any and all questions you will have.

Yours

Jareth

The bubble of excitement that started in her stomach as Sarah read the letter threatened to burst by the time she had finished. Sarah had always hoped to visit the Underground again and here was her chance to not only go but to also learn more about the culture of its inhabitants. Running upstairs, Sarah wrote her reply, sealed the envelope and then raced down stairs to place her letter into the owl's pouch. With a charming hoot, the owl took off out the window and out of sight.

Jareth was out in the town centre of the Goblin City when Oscar landed on his shoulder. Containing his excitement at a reply from his Lady, Jareth finished his observation of the decorations and food done by his goblins and double checked the guest list of people to attend. Once this was done, Jareth strolled to a nearby ally and fetched Sarah's letter from Oscar's pouch.

Dear Jareth

I didn't know you had festivals in the Underground and would love to accept as well as attend, I have a feeling it will be a lot of fun.

Just a few questions though; where will I be staying? Are my Aboveground clothes suitable? Do I need to bring anything apart from clothes? How will a get to the Underground? And what is the Eagle Owls name?

Looking forward to seeing you and your kingdom

Yours always

Sarah

"Broin!" Jareth called for his advisor, knowing he had to make preparations for his Lady. Broin had served Jareth since he had inherited the Goblin Throne and was loyal in every way. He was half a head shorter than his King, with brown hair and topaz eyes.

"Yes, Sire?" Broin bowed to his King, who has stepped out of the ally with Oscar still on his shoulder and a light in Jareth's eyes that betrayed his excitement.

"Please ready the Amethyst rooms, we have an extra guest coming for the festival," Jareth explained, planning everything in his mind for Sarah's comfort.

"Also, speak to the dress maker and have her make two gowns for the Ball tomorrow night and for the last night. Tell her to use the same measurements for the emerald gown I requested last time."

"Yes, my Lord," Broin answered his King. "As you said the last gown was emerald, any choice of colour for these?"

"Ruby for tomorrow and for the other sliver with gold," and with those instructions, Jareth disappeared in a wave of glitter to appear in his study, Oscar still on his shoulder.

Picking up his quill, Jareth wrote his reply, placed it in Oscar's pouch and sent the bird on his way.

Sarah was looking through her closet, trying to decide on what to wear for the festival when the Eagle Owl flew through her bedroom door. Realising that the only window open wide enough for the handsome Owl to fit through was in the kitchen, Sarah was pleased to see he had no trouble finding her in her family's home.

The Owl in question had landed gracefully on to her vanity chair and once again lifted his left wing for Sarah to reach the pouch and fetch the letter.

Dearest Sarah

You know how to put a smile on my face and I eagerly anticipate your arrival in my Kingdom.

As to your questions; your Above clothes will be fine, but make sure they are light, comfortable and not too revealing. You will be staying in my castle with your own rooms as my honoured guest. You need not bring anything that you don't need, bathing essentials will be provided for you in your bathing chambers. I will pick you up myself at eight am sharp tomorrow morning.

Yours

Jareth

P.s The Eagle Owl's name is Oscar and he loves Apple slices.

"Thank you so much Oscar," Sarah said to the owl, after reading the letter. "Would you like to come and have some apple before you go back?"

Oscar hooted in agreement and very gently flew onto Sarah's shoulder in order to show it. Sarah giggled in delight at the owls behaviour and carried him down stairs to the kitchen. After slicing up an apple and filling a bowl with water, Sarah nearly skipped up the stairs to pack her over night bag and pick her outfit for tomorrow.

Sarah packed enough clothes and underwear for four days and made a mental note to ask Jareth about the difference in time between their two worlds. After zipping her bag shut, Sarah pulled out her favourite sun dress, it was white with red roses printed on it in various places, the straps were thin and had buttons down the front to hold it together. The dress fit Sarah very nicely around her upper body, flared slightly when it came to her hips and stopped just below her knee. Sarah paired the dress with a pair of white strappy sandals which had a small wedge to them and a short sleeved cardigan that was red to match the roses on her dress.

With nothing else to do till the morning, Sarah went back down stairs to make herself a light tea only to see that Oscar was still in the kitchen waiting to either take another message or be dismissed. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper Sarah wrote a quick reply to Jareth.

Dearest Jareth

I will be ready at eight am for you to arrive and I'm sure I can trust you to come through the downstairs hallway mirror. I'm really looking forward to the festival and to seeing you again.

Yours always

Sarah


	6. Chapter 5-Bonds and Crystals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters!**

**Authors note: but of an information chapter so bare with me and you won't be disappointed. Thanks again for the fab reviews.**

Jareth walked through Sarah's down stairs hallway mirror at five minutes to eight, knowing he was a little early he decided to explore the living room. He was curious to know just how deep the bond was with her family and if Sarah would ever willingly come back to the Underground to live with him. In his mind, the deal with her parents had been broken since just after Sarah had turned sixteen.

After she had learned some harsh lessons in his labyrinth, Sarah had matured quickly and had stopped being selfish in demanding attention from her father, she had accepted the change in her family and truly loved Toby like a sister should. However, the change in her behaviour didn't stop Karen from pushing Sarah out of family activities and forcing her to do many if not all of the household chores. Jareth had watched as Sarah was forced to bend to Karen's will in order to keep the peace while the horrid woman told poisonous falsehoods to Sarah's father, causing him to push Sarah away emotionally and the bond between father and daughter had become non-existent.

That fact that Robert had let this happen angered Jareth to to the point where on several occasions he had nearly carried out the terms of the deal, but Jareth could never hurt Sarah like that. Toby and Sarah's bond was strong and as long as she still had him and Toby loved her in return, Jareth would not take her from this world. But even as Jareth looked at the pictures in the living room of the Williams family, he knew that it wouldn't be long now till even Toby turned against Sarah, as children always tend to followed their parents when it came to behaviour and how to treat people.

Jareth had already noticed a change in the three year old and he suspected that Sarah had too otherwise why would she have contacted him after all this time? He knew she was lonely, having very few if no friends Aboveground and counted on the friends she'd made in his world, more now than ever. Which is why he'd sent messages to Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus to make them aware of the fact that Sarah's family has forgotten her birthday again. He knew he could count on them to cheer her up and it had worked. Between his subjects and himself, they had brought happiness to Sarah's heart on her special day.

That fact brought him some comfort, that he could make Sarah happy and the thought of Sarah's enchanting smile at the restaurant and in the theatre brought a smile to his own face. It was this smile Sarah that saw when she walked into the living room.

Sarah had just been putting the finishing touches to her makeup when she felt an odd tingling sensation go down her spine and into her palms. After realising she'd only felt that sensation once before, Sarah knew Jareth had arrived and was downstairs waiting for her. Once she had double checked her bag, Sarah grabbed her cardigan and quietly walked downstairs to find Jareth looking unseeing at the family pictures with a wistful smile on his face. Whatever he was thinking, Sarah silently wished it would continue to make him happy if she could not.

"Good morning, Jareth," Sarah greeted, causing Jareth to break his daydream to find the source of her voice.

"Good morning, my Sarah" he greeted back. "You look very beautiful and fresh" Jareth complemented once he had taken in her simple and modest sun dress.

"You look very handsome," Sarah responded, as she had also looked the Goblin King over. He was dressed in high waisted black cotton breeches which left little to the imagination, knee high leather boots and a white silk poets shirt that was open enough to show his amulet. He also had his brown leather gloves on and Sarah realised that she had never seen him without them, not even the night he took her to the theatre.

"Are you ready to go?" Jareth asked, taking hold of her bag and offering her his other arm.

"Yes," she responded, taking his offered arm with a smile of pure joy.

Jareth led them back through the mirror he had come through and into a beautifully decorated stone room. The ceiling was arched with stone arches placed evenly just like a cottage with wooden beams. On Sarah's left there was a elegantly carved wooden four poster bed with the headboard against the wall and to her right was a large open fire place with a landscape painting of the labyrinth above it. In front of the fire was a round table with two chairs either side, the table was big enough to accommodate two people to eat comfortably and was carved just like the bed.

There was also a vanity table with a large mirror decorated with roses engraved along the rim as well as all of Sarah's favourite make-up and perfume products. A stool sat innocently in front of the table waiting for a lady to use it. There were also four doors, two were on the same wall as the bed, one each side in the corners, another on the wall straight in front of her and the final one was just behind her to the right. The theme colour of the room was Amethyst, Sarah's favourite colour and it made her wonder just how much Jareth knew about her.

"These will be your chambers for the next few days," Jareth explained, moving to place her bag on the bed then to the door in front of Sarah. "This door leads to your bathroom, the one just behind you will take you out to the castle corridors and this one," he moved to the door on the right-side of the bed, "is you closet."

"What about that door?" Sarah asked, pointing to the door on the left-side of the bed.

"You can see that door?" Surprise laced the King's voice.

"Of course I can see it," Sarah answered rather perplexed at his response. "Where does it lead?"

Looking rather wary, Jareth gently flicked his wrist to conjure a crystal and placed it in the centre of the vanity table. After making sure it was safe, Jareth turned to face the woman he loved.

"This is a memory crystal," he explained, ignoring her question about the door. "When you're ready, hold this against your heart as you fall asleep and you will see my memories of the first time we met. After you have seen the past, I will be ready to answer any and all your questions as honestly as I can."

Jareth then walked back to Sarah and held out his arm once more, which she took willingly and as he lead Sarah out to the corridor, he added, with a smirk; "And don't worry about the door, it only leads to my chambers."


	7. Chapter 6-New Friends and Family Members

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors note: hope you guys enjoy this and after this it's the one you've all been waiting for. Review please!**

The Goblin City was very different to how she remembered it, as it was no longer dusty or chaotic but clean with cobble roads and oddly shaped smart homes and shops. It wasn't just the city that was different either as the castle was far more grand than the one she had stormed into to rescue her brother. When she asked Jareth about the difference, she wasn't that surprised at his answer;

"The City and Castle you saw was an illusion that only runners of the labyrinth can see," he explained with a smile. "In truth, this is what my kingdom really looks like, you will also find that my subjects are far more organised and intelligent than you found back then as well."

"How come?" Came her question.

"When there is a runner, it gives the Goblins a chance to run amuck and mess with the runners," the smile that Jareth gave her was half proud and half expectant and caused Sarah to smile at the information of his mysterious goblins.

It was an afternoon full of fun, laughter and pure joy for Jareth and Sarah. It was just after lunch time in the Goblin Kingdom when they joined in with the festivities and all of the Goblins welcomed Sarah back whole heartedly, calling her Lady Sarah.

There were many different types of entertainment at the Fall Festival that were mainly based from medieval times but when you mixed them with Goblins the outcome is a lot more fun. Watching the Goblins wrestle and joust had Sarah in stitches as they just couldn't take it seriously and would tickle each other instead of wrestling or have a race instead of jousting.

The food was also very delicious, with lots of fruits, sweet meats and mulled wine. Sarah's tastebuds were in heaven as everything she tasted had far more flavour than back home and she silently wished she could take some fruit back with her.

"There is someone I really want you to meet," Jareth said after they had walked around the City square looking at the stalls of Goblin made trinkets.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked, her hand still resting in the crook of his arm.

"She is just over here," and he led her over to a woman with shocking white shoulder length hair wearing what could only be described as a Greek toga. It was long length and white with a short purple overlay, a gold belt and gold straps completed the outfit perfectly.

"Lavena, you remember Sarah," Jareth said while gently placing his hand on her shoulder in order to turn her attention to them.

"Oh my goddess," Lavena gasped, before wrapping her arms round Sarah just as a sister would. "It's wonderful to see you again, my Champion. Jareth said you were coming but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I'm so happy you're here at last." As the woman spoke, Sarah noticed that not only was she a beauty but she had the perfect shade of violet for her eyes and they sparkled with honesty and mischief.

"Calm down Lavena," Jareth chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You didn't let me finish the introductions. Sarah this is Lavena, the spirit and essence of the labyrinth."

"Oh, it's lovely to meet you," Sarah greeted the woman, whose arms were still holding her in a light hug.

"How are you enjoying the Fall Festival?" Lavena asked, stepping only one small step back from Sarah so they could talk easily. "I hear you're also coming to the Fall Ball tonight and the Winter Ball on the last night!"

"I wasn't aware there was a ball let alone two!" Sarah answered, while giving a sideways glance at the Goblin King. "Or that I was invited. However, I'm really enjoying the Festival, I didn't think I could laugh so hard till I saw goblins tickling each other."

"There are very amusing when they want to be," Lavena giggled at her Champions response. "I will leave you to sort things out with Jareth about the ball, so I will see you later my dear Champion." And with a loving hug and a peck on Sarah's cheek, the spirit of the labyrinth disappeared in a puff of violet glitter.

Sarah then turned to Jareth with her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the monarch to explain himself. Seeing her stubborn stance, Jareth raised his hands in surrender and chuckled lightly. 'What a Queen she will make,' he thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain about the Balls, precious," he apologised warmly. "But I know you will enjoy these balls even more than the dream one you had here last time."

"Jareth, you need to take me home," seeing the hurt flash in his eyes, Sarah quickly explained herself. "I didn't bring the emerald gown you gave me for my birthday and I've nothing in my bag suitable to wear to a ball!" Jareth relaxed, realising she was worried more about embarrassing him in her Aboveground attire then actually coming to the ball.

"Oh precious, did you seriously think I would allow you to attend a ball unprepared?" His smile was warm as he gazed at her and softly stroked her cheek. "Two new gowns have been made for you already, one for each ball and they are in your closet ready and waiting with accessories."

"Are you spoiling me, Goblin King?" She asked, enjoying his caress on her cheek.

"I would do anything to make you happy, precious," he whispered, his forehead nearly touching hers and he couldn't help but smile at the blush that stained her cheeks.

He was about to place a gentle kiss on her lips when he felt a pull inside of him, the pull was a summons from the High King of the fae and Jareth knew he couldn't ignore it. Drawing slowly back from Sarah as not to make her think he was rejecting her, he once again offered her his arm, which she took.

"I'm afraid my dear that we have been summoned," and with that little titbit of information, Jareth lead his lady back to the castle.

In Jareth's throne room two men and two women stood waiting. Each of them we're wearing a crown or tiara made of sliver or gold with rainbow diamonds placed tastefully and when they caught the light it caused fractured colours to caress the walls.

Jareth and Sarah bowed and curtsied to the obvious royalty before them, Jareth then straighten and held his arm out to present Sarah to them.

"May I introduce," the Goblin King spoke, "Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth. Sarah, this is his royal highness High King Mabon and his wife High Queen Cordelia. They are the King and Queen of the entire Underground."

The High King wore clothing similar to Jareth but with a royal blue vest that had beautiful gold stitching and a cape to match. His hair was rich brown and reminded Sarah of chocolate, with hazel eyes that were bright with wisdom. The High Queen wore an elegant royal blue gown with sliver stitching embroidered on the corset and the skirts. With her pale blond hair and matching pale blue eyes, it was easy to see where Jareth got his colouring from.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the Champion of the Labyrinth," High King Mabon stated with a kind smile. "My son Jareth has told us much about you."

Sarah looked at Jareth, questions filling her eyes and slightly raised her eyebrow at him to let him know that when she got the chance she intended to grill him for information that he had once again kept to himself. Jareth smirked in reply to the threat in her eyes.

"Thank you your majesties," Sarah responded with another curtesy and a smile.

"I take it our son, didn't tell you who you would be meeting," High Queen Cordelia said with a motherly smile and took hold Sarah's hands in her own. "He has a talent for holding on to information and so does his twin, Maccus."

The other man in the room came into full view at the mention of his name and bowed gracefully. Sarah couldn't quite contain her gasp of surprise as they were perfectly identical in looks, however, Maccus wore his hair just slightly shorter and with less glitter.

"A pleasure, Lady Sarah," Prince Maccus greeted, straightening from his bow.

"May I also introduce my daughter, High Princess Rhianwen," High King Mabon smiled as he wrapped his arm around the young lady in the room. She had her mothers features but her fathers colouring.

"Your Highness'," Sarah curtsied to both the the High Prince and Princess.

"Lady Sarah," Princess Rhianwen curtsied with a smile in reply.

"Well, I think that's enough of formalities," High Queen Cordelia smiled at Sarah. "You may call us by our given names in private but formalities must be observed in public."

"I'm honoured, your Majesty," Sarah smiled up at Jareth's mother, feeling closer to her than she ever did with her own mother.

"Here is a little gift to congratulate you on completing the labyrinth." Cordelia placed a royal blue rectangle box, wrapped in a sliver bow in Sarah's hand. "We will see you later at the ball." And with a hug from the High King and Queen, the royal family disappeared in a shower of glitter.

Sarah gently removed the ribbon around the box and when she opened it she was rendered speechless. Laying on a bed of silk was a white gold owl with Amethyst gems for its eyes, it was beautiful.

"Do you know the properties of amethyst, precious?" Jareth asked, after looking over Sarah's shoulder at his mothers gift to her.

"Protection, healing and inner strength," Sarah answered in a whisper, tracing her finger over the owl lovingly.

"There is also an extra little gift in that necklace, my Sarah," he said, smiling at the thoughtfulness of his mother. When Sarah looked at him, he continued: "She has enchanted the necklace to allow you to travel between worlds without my help. If you ever want to meet your friends or come see me, then you just have just to touch your mirror, say where you want to go and walk through. Simple as that."

As he explained, Jareth picked up the necklace and lovingly placed around her neck before fastening the clip, then turned her gently to face him. When their eyes met, Jareth swore he could see her heart in her eyes and couldn't help but lean into caress her lips with his own.

He kissed her softly, sweetly and it ended far too quickly for her liking. As Jareth drew back, he felt like his heart would explode in joy but he also didn't wanna push or rush Sarah into anything that would make her uncomfortable. Taking her hand in his, he led her back to her rooms.

"Fiona is waiting inside your rooms to help you get ready for the ball, precious," Jareth said, as they came to her door. "I will be back in a couple of hours to escort you to the ball as my honoured guest."

Outside her door, they hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave each other's company. Raising on her toes, Sarah placed a light kiss to his lips before entering her room with a smile and a blush on her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 7-The Ball

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own Characters**

**Authors note: sorry if how I described Sarah's room confused anyone, but there is only four doors. Any how, please continue to review and here is the one you've been waiting for! Enjoy**

Fiona helped Sarah bathe, dress and style her hair and just like last time she had fogged all the mirrors so no one could peek and Sarah was get the full effect when she was finished. Sarah on the other hand was happy to be led around the room and follow Fiona's instructions as her mind was constantly replaying her two kisses with Jareth. The glow of happiness on Sarah's face was all Fiona needed to see to know that things were going well between them.

Once Fiona was finished she manoeuvred Sarah in front of the full length mirror and de-fogged it. Sarah was utterly astounded at her reflection, the dress was a deep ruby colour with long bell sleeves, a scooped neckline and the dress hugged her figure lovingly. On her feet were matching slippers and around her waist was a decorative belt made of sliver circles, it joined at the front where the extra length of the belt trailed down to her knees. There was also sliver stitching around her elbows, wrists and neckline.

Fiona had placed two braids either side of her head to tie together at the back and had curled the rest of Sarah's hair to fall softly around her shoulders and back. Once again, the makeup was light and enhanced her natural features. Sarah had never felt so beautiful and hoped Jareth would approve.

"Thank you so much, Fiona," she said, embracing the woman.

"You're very welcome, Lady Sarah," Fiona blushed at the young woman's enthusiasm and returned her embrace.

A soft knock at the door startled both women and suddenly Sarah was very nervous. Fiona opened to door to allow the Goblin King to enter. He wore his customary black breeches with knee high black leather boots and white shirt but had added a deep ruby vest decorated with sliver stitching and a black coat also decorated with sliver stitching. His hair was in its usual mess and he had added dark red glitter to it and the markings above his eyes were also a deep red.

Sarah was surprised to see that he had dressed to match her, or had he ordered her gown to match his vest, she wasn't really sure and didn't really care as she was secretly pleased.

"My God, you are stunning!" Jareth breathed as he looked her over. "Just when I think you can't get any more beautiful, you prove me wrong and I couldn't be happier about it."

The only response Sarah could give was a blush that not only went up to the roots of her hair but down to disappear under her neckline. Seeing Jareth's teasing smile at her blush, Sarah lightly scowled at him and crossed her arms in playful defiance.

The Goblin King chuckled at her behaviour. He had knowingly teased her to make her more comfortable and bring her fighting spirit to the surface, he wanted everyone in that ballroom to see what a magnificent Queen she would make and that she was all his.

"Shall we go to the ball, my love?" Jareth asked with a smile and once again held out his arm for her to take, which she did after only a heartbeat.

As the couple made their way through the corridors, Sarah started to get nervous again and Jareth figured it out pretty quickly due to the fact that the hand on his arm was trembling. He was suddenly very glad for the ace up his sleeve. They came to a stop outside a set of grandly carved doors, Jareth then turned to face her and held both her hands in his.

"I don't want you to scared or nervous, Sarah-mine," he said softy, looking no where but into her eyes. "You are the Champion of the Labyrinth and, apart from royalty, there is no one in this ballroom above you in rank. Many, both human and Fae, have tried to gain that title but only you succeed in earning it. You are my equal in every way and I am proud to have you by my side as my honoured guest."

"Thank you, Jareth," Sarah whispered, feeling a little overwhelmed at the emotions in his eyes and the response to them in her own heart.

"Formalities must be observed tonight but when we are alone, continue to call me by my given name." And with a light kiss on her lips, Jareth placed her hand back in the crook of his arm and signalled for the doors to open.

As they entered the stunning, Autumn themed ballroom a voice rang out;

"His Majesty King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom and her Ladyship, Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth."

At their titles, all heads turned. Many of the fae women looked at Sarah with jealousy and hatred, the rest were highly curious to meet the famed human woman. Sarah, however, noticed none of this as she was too busy trying not to stare and gush at the decorations.

On the far side of the room was the orchestra, all very elegantly dressed while they played their instruments beautifully. There was four trees in the room, an oak, ash, beach and willow, all with gorgeous autumn coloured leaves. Above them was a golden chandelier and leaves were falling from the ceiling but as they came close to the heads of the guests they turned into golden glitter. All the guests were also dressed for the theme and the dance floor looked like a sea of dancing autumn leaves with their colours of red, orange, yellow, brown and burnt orange. Sarah also noticed pumpkins of all shapes and sizes placed around the room, some were painted in different autumn colours with gold glitter and in front of them were the servers.

Being completely consumed with appreciating the decorations, Sarah wasn't paying all that much attention to where Jareth was leading her till he whispered her name. Coming back to her senses, Sarah noticed that they were about to stop in front of the High King and Queen.

"When we stop, I will bow and you will curtesy," Jareth whispered, very softly. "Then when we are dismissed, we will be free to enjoy our evening."

Doing as she was told, Sarah curtsied as Jareth bowed and they said together; "Good evening, your majesties," and with a nod of approval, they were dismissed.

"May I claim the first dance, my Lady," the Goblin King asked, turning on his charm and led Sarah out onto the dance floor without an answer.

He nodded discreetly to the conductor of the orchestra and as a new tune started, Jareth led Sarah in a simple waltz. Only after a few steps did Sarah recognise the music being played, it was the same music as in her dream ball when she was fifteen. When she looked up at Jareth, it was to find him smiling lovingly down at her, he then leaned in close and sang softly for her:

"There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes"

"There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart"

"As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gonst

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling

(as the world) falling down

Falling in love"

"I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you valentine evenings

Though were strangers till now

Were choosing the path between the stars

I'll leave my love between the stars"

"As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling

(as the world falls)

Falling

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Makes no sense at all

Makes no sense to fall

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love"

As the song came to an end, Sarah couldn't help the tears that came into her eyes. Seeing his worried frown, Sarah raised herself up and whispered;

"They are tears of joy. I always wanted to finish that dance with you and now I have. Thank you so much."

Jareth smiled at his love, his heart close to bursting at the joy he had given her and they continued to dance not noticing anyone else. It was only when Jareth's father, High King Mabon, asked to cut in did they realise how absorbed they had been in each other.

"I have never seen my son so happy," High King Mabon said, looking at Sarah with a fatherly glance. "Thank you, my dear. It has been along time since his mother and I have seen him so carefree."

"That is high praise indeed, your Majesty," Sarah replied, happy that Jareth's family had accepted her so easily. "I can only hope to continue to make him happy they way he makes me happy."

"My queen and I have no doubt in this," the High King stated with a smile and handed her back to Jareth at the end of the song.

The evening continued and was second only to her birthday as she'd had Jareth all to herself that night. The Goblin King showered attention on his Lady for the rest of the evening, making it his mission to keep her smiling and he succeed admirably.

At just gone one in the morning, Jareth noticed Sarah getting tired and gently escorted her back to her room. Standing once more outside her door, the couple held each other's hands and foreheads resting lightly together neither wanted the night to end.

Seeing Sarah struggling to keep her eyes open, he placed a sweet and loving kiss on her lips before whispering goodnight and wishing her pleasant dreams before leaving her to get some rest. Sarah didn't enter her room till Jareth was out of sight and when she did she couldn't for the life of her stop smiling.

After changing into a pale blue silk nightdress that she found on her bed, Sarah noticed the crystal on her vanity table. Jareth had called it a memory crystal and had told her to hold it to her heart as she fell asleep. Picking it up, she carried it with her to bed, wondering if tonight was the best time to see her past. However, fate had other plans, for as Sarah settled against the pillows, exhaustion took over and she fell fast asleep with the crystal cradled over her heart.


	9. Chapter 8-Dreaming Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Author note: I've changed the rating to M as I'm not quite sure where future chapters will take me. Please continue to review and I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

The scene in front of Sarah made her giggle. A little girl with black hair was singing 'Ring-a-ring-a-roses' with the goblins in Jareth's throne room and they were all doing the actions perfectly. Before Sarah could figure out who the little girl was, the Goblin King walked out of the shadows, clearing his throat, which caused the goblins to scatter. Sarah couldn't help but giggle again.

"What's your name, little one?" Sarah heard Jareth ask the the child.

"Sarah sir," came her reply and adult Sarah gasped. This was how they had met.

Sarah continued to watch her young self interact with the Goblin King without a trace of fear and she felt her heart melt a little at how gentle and patient he was with all of her questions. After a while, Jareth went to confront her parents and the challenge to run his labyrinth was issued. Sarah was very curious to know how her parents had got her back when she had been the only one to beat the labyrinth.

When the time came to an end, Sarah smiled lovingly at how Jareth held her younger self, who was now fast asleep, and hid her under his cape. The scene changed to find her parents in the hedge maze, completely lost.

"Time is up," Jareth said, with disappointment, causing her parents to turn to find the source of his voice.

Sarah watched her mother sob and drop to her knees and her father curse and ball his hands into fists.

"We never wished her away," Robert said, looking furious at the Goblin King.

"I know, which is why I'm willing to give her back," Jareth said, moving his cape gently away to show the sleeping princess. Sarah was stunned at his answer. Seeing her mother and father rush forward, she watched as Jareth held up his right hand to forestall them. "I will make you a deal and if you can keep it, I will never take Sarah from you again."

"What's the deal?" Her mother asked, a look of hope on her face.

"Promise me that she will never feel unwanted or unloved before she turns twenty one and you will never have to worry that I will take her away," The Goblin King stated, looking at her parents.

"Yes," they said together, looking at little Sarah.

Jareth walked up to her mother and very gently placed little Sarah into her mothers arms.

"Goodbye little one," he whispered into her hair. "Be happy & grow strong." And with that last word, adult Sarah and the Williams family found themselves back in their house.

Looking at her parents as they faded away, Sarah absorbed the information she had seen and heard. Jareth had made a deal with her parents in order for her to go home, but as with all deals it came with a price. Her parents had promised to make sure she was wanted and loved otherwise lose her forever. However, Jareth had never come to collect her after all these years so her parents had succeed but then came the feeling of being unloved when her mother left them.

As if to answer the confusion in her heart, a new scene unfolded. She was now sitting in a tree next to a handsome barn owl, she smiled knowing it was Jareth and he was watching intently at the couple through a window.

Following his gaze, Sarah recognised the couple immediately. Her mother and father were arguing once again and her eight year old self was sitting on the stairs in the background, tears silently running down her face. Sarah knew this scene all too well, as it had played often in her head as she had grown. Not wanting to see the ending, she concentrated on the owl next to her who seemed to bristle with anger as his feathers were slowly standing up on their own.

Hearing the front door slam, Sarah knew that her mother had left them, only to return to visit her daughter when she could be bothered. The owl then flew into younger Sarah's room and hid in the shadows. Sarah watched as he waited for her father to bring her younger self to bed. Once little Sarah was asleep, Jareth revealed himself.

"Your wife has broken the deal," he stated, his voice quiet but menacing.

"No, you can't take her," her father whispered, desperation colouring his voice. "She's all I've got in the world. I promise to hold up the deal on my own, my little princess will never want for anything."

"Make sure you do," the Goblin King said, his voice just slightly threatening. "I will be keeping an eye on you both." And with that the scene dissolved.

Now Sarah understood why Jareth hadn't collected her after her mother left but Sarah had being feeling left out since Karen had arrived in their lives. Not to mention things had only gotten worse after her run through the labyrinth to win Toby back.

Another scene was already unfolding in front of her. Her father had just arrived at his office building and was entering his personal office. It was early and his secretary had not yet arrived so Robert walked into his office calmly. However, Sarah saw her father had a visitor.

Sitting leisurely in her fathers chair with his boots on the desk and crossed at the ankle was the Goblin King. Hearing her fathers briefcase hit the floor, Sarah knew he'd spotted the monarch.

"Good morning, Mr Williams," he greeted, his voice slightly lazy while juggling three crystals in his palm.

"Your Highness," her father replied, nerves lacing his voice.

"I've come to inform you that your daughter succeed where you and your ex-wife failed." As Jareth spoke, he stood and walked round the desk to face her father.

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked clearly confused.

"Your daughter wished away your son to my Kingdom, but as you've seen he is home and safe," watching Roberts expression carefully. "And no she did not make a deal with me to get him back. She won him fair and square by beating my labyrinth and me."

At the 'fair and square' part of his speech, Sarah couldn't help but slightly growl and she knew Jareth would now smirk at his words and her reaction to them.

"My daughter beat the labyrinth?" The surprise in her fathers voice was obvious. "Sarah wished away Toby! Why would she do such a thing?!" There was now anger in her fathers voice.

"If you don't know the answer to that, then you don't deserve to know," came Jareth's clipped reply. "I've also come to give you a warning; as to the deal we made you are coming closer and closer to breaking it, I'd be very careful if I were you."

With his message delivered, the Goblin King walked regally out of the office and into his study back at the castle. The scene dissolved once again and was immediately replaced with Sarah's room and a slightly younger version of herself sitting on her bed, her pyjamas on and holding a blue party hat with the number two on it.

Sarah remembered this day, it had been Toby's second birthday party and he'd had a wonderful day. However, Sarah's own sixteenth birthday had been two weeks before and with Karen planning Toby's party everyone had completely forgotten hers. That night she had cried herself to sleep silently.

After watching her slightly younger self fall into a deep sleep, Sarah was surprised to see Jareth walk quietly out of the shadows of her room. His expression was full of sadness as he knelt next to her bed and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, my love," he whispered, almost too softly for Sarah to hear. "If you had only stayed with me, accepted my offer I would do everything in my power to make you happy and you never cry in sadness if I could help it."

Sarah felt her heart melt even more at his words and knew he meant them. She desperately wanted to reach out to him and tell him she would have if she'd know how things were going to end up.

"I can only hope you know that if you ever need me, I will be there for you, no matter what," and with a feather light kiss placed on her cheek, Jareth disappeared back to his study.

The scene didn't dissolved however, but continued in Jareth's study. His father, the High King was waiting for him a chair by the fire, a crystal in his hand.

"Have you been waiting long, father?" Jareth asked, taking the chair next to his father.

"Long enough to witness you in Lady Sarah's room just now," came the Kings reply. "You've told me of the deal you made with her parents and, from the looks of it, they have failed to hold up their end and you are free to claim the girl. Why did you not bring her back?"

"Toby," Jareth answered sadly.

"Her brother? What about him?" Mabon asked, slightly confused.

"The bond she shares with him has become very strong and to take Sarah away from him now would hurt her deeply. I could never do that to her."

At his explanation, Sarah dropped to her knees in front of Jareth. After she'd hurt him with her rejection, he would still not hurt her and Sarah could see the love and sadness in his eyes as he spoke of her.

"I can only hope that one day she will give me another chance to show her how much I deeply care for her," and with that sentence ringing in her heart, Sarah woke to find tears making their way down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 9-The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors notes: I'm so glad I changed the rating to M as future chapters are getting rocky, in good ways and bad. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and story alerts! Enjoy.**

Sitting up slowly, Sarah wiped her wet cheeks and took a deep breath. Climbing out of the bed, she made her way to the bathroom and started to draw herself a bath.

The bathroom was mainly made from white marble that had pale blue running through it like a clear stream. All of the appliances were modern and Jareth had provided Sarah with her favourite shampoo, conditioner and body wash which were standing on a corner of the marble tub, awaiting use.

Once the tub was full of water and smelling of passion fruit, Sarah stripped herself of her nightgown and slipped into the water. As she relaxed, Sarah went over everything she had learnt from the memories Jareth had shared with her. Realising that he could have quite easily told what had happened, Sarah was very grateful to him for showing her that he had continued to watch over her as she had grown.

Sarah also came to the realisation that she was head over heels in love with the King of the Goblins. As that peace of information sunk in, she couldn't help but smile as her heart practically danced in her chest. Honestly, how could she not love him? He was always gentle and kind to her, he had never let her run into any real danger while running his labyrinth and had tried to guarantee her happiness in the Aboveground with her family. It wasn't his fault they had failed but he also loved her so much that he was unwillingly to take her from Toby no matter how much it hurt him to be apart from her.

Once she was clean, Sarah wrapped her hair in a towel, herself in a bath robe and walked to her closet with purpose. When she opened the closet, Sarah gasped. On the one side of the deep rectangular room was an upper and lower row of breeches, skirts and blouses. On the other side was one long row of dresses of all kinds for all occasions in all colours. While the back wall was covered in shelves that went no higher than her head and covered in shoes and boots in all styles and materials.

'Jareth is really spoiling me' Sarah thought as she picked out a pair of black breeches, knee high black leather boots and a lavender blouse. After dressing, Sarah styled her hair in a simple bun, put her owl necklace on and walked out the room. Unfortunately, this is where Sarah stopped as she has no idea of how to get to the dining room for breakfast.

Luckily for Sarah, a goblin maid was making her way towards her.

"G'mornin' Lady Sawah," she gave a little bow. "I's come t' get yous for b'fast."

"Good morning and thank goodness," Sarah said, relief coursing through her. "I was getting a little worried about getting lost. What's your name?"

"I's Mia, Lady Sawah," answered the goblin. "Yous come now, His Kingy waitin'" and with that said, Mia guided Sarah to the dining room.

The room was smaller than Sarah expected, with a table set for two filled with fruits, juice and two sliver plates that were covered. However, Sarah noticed none of it, for standing next to the window was her King.

"Good morning, Sarah-mine," Jareth said with a smile, pure delight shinning in his eyes as he pulled out a chair for her. "Did you sleep well?"

Sarah didn't answer in the traditional sense, instead she walked straight up to him, wrapped her hands in the folds of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him senseless. She could feel his surprise at her passionate attack but quite quickly he wrapped one arm around her waist and buried the fingers of his other hand in her hair.

Jareth didn't dare question his good fortune, he'd only dreamed of kissing Sarah like this and was not about to let this opportunity go to waste. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and felt a sharp pull of desire as she willing opened her month for him to explore. It was only when his love moaned in response to what his tongue was doing to hers, did he realise that he had to pull back, after all this was her first passionate kiss.

"Sarah, my love," his voice was horse with desire. "I don't want you to rush into anything you'll regret." With their foreheads resting against each other, their breathing slightly deeper than before, they were just content to hold one another and silently speak with their eyes. Both of Jareth's arms were now around her waist and Sarah's hands were in his hair at the nape of his neck, at some point she had moved them from his shirt to his hair.

"After everything you've ever done for me," she whispered, not wanting to break the spell that their desire that wrapped around them, "how could I possible regret anything I ever did with the man I love and who loves me back."

She loved him. Jareth didn't think he'd hear her say those words so quickly but his heart practically burst with joy at her confession of love. He suddenly realised that she watched the memory crystal last night and now knew every step he'd take to try and ensure her happiness.

"You watched the memory crystal," he stated dumbly, still a little shocked at her confession.

"Yes and I never knew just how much you really did for me or how much you really loved me till now," Sarah said, a sweet, loving smile on her lips.

His only response was to kiss her again and it took a while for them to not only stop and catch their breaths but to actually have breakfast.

The rest of her time in the Underground was blissful and neither Jareth nor Sarah wanted it to end. They went on picnics in the labyrinth, enjoyed playing festival games, talked late into the night and shared heated kisses that were getting very difficult to end.

However, the morning after the Winter Ball, the couple stood before the full length mirror in Sarah's chambers hand in hand and together walked through it, straight in to Sarah's bedroom in the Aboveground.

"If you ever need me, in any way," Jareth said while he caressed her face, sadness shadowing his eyes at having to be spilt from her, "you only ever have to call my name. Or walk through a mirror," he smiled slightly at this comment as he eyed her owl necklace.

"I'll remember, my King," Sarah said softly to him, wanting to chase the shadows from his eyes. "When I'm ready, I'll be by your side forever, but I have a feeling that won't be long enough for either of us." And with a loving embrace and another passionate kiss, the couple said there fair wells but not good-bye.


	11. Chapter 10-Reality and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors note: not sure how much longer this is gonna be, my mind took this in a direction I really didn't expect! Or maybe the Jareth in my head got tired of waiting lol. Enjoy and please review.**

Coming back to her home in the Aboveground was like being pushed into an icy lake in the middle of a blizzard. Sarah hated it and her heart ached at being away from Jareth but she just couldn't leave Toby just yet. He truly was the only thing keeping her there and he was only three.

Her family returned a few days after Sarah had and with a very brief 'hello' they left their suitcases in the hall for Sarah to sort out. Toby walked through the door with Lancelot in his hand and held his arms out for a hug, which Sarah gladly gave. Wrapped in the warmly of her arms, he rested his little head on her shoulder which signalled that he was tried from the journey. Scooping his little body with one arm, Sarah grabbed Toby's suitcase with her other hand and took them both up to his room.

After putting her little brother down for a nap and sorting out all three suitcases, Sarah came down stairs to find her father standing at the bottom with his arms crossed. Without him saying a word, she knew something was wrong and she was the cause.

"My study," he said, confirming Sarah's thoughts on his mood. "Now."

Knowing it was pointless to argue at this point, Sarah calmly followed her father into his study and shut the door behind her. The room that her father called a study was just bigger enough for two desks, both were neat and well organised. A window showed a tree on the side of the house, which held a half built tree house from when she was young and was framed by god-awful flower curtains.

"I got a call from your mother while I was on holiday with my family," his words hurt but Sarah wasn't that surprised that her mother had contacted him. "Do you know why Linda called, Sarah?"

It was a rhetorical question, so Sarah road out the silence and waited for her father to continue.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU DOING GOING OUT WITH HIM?" Robert yelled, his face going red with his anger.

Sarah was gobsmacked. She had never heard such language from him, not even when he was arguing with with her mother.

"You are forbidden from ever seeing him again," Robert said as if pointing out an obvious rule.

"Excuse me?" Sarah couldn't quite believe what was happening. She was and eighteen year old woman, not a child to be told who she could and couldn't see.

"You heard me," her father responded, seating himself in his chair not looking at his daughter.

"You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot see," Sarah pointed out, her tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

"If you are to continue living in my house you will obey my rules, young lady," anger creeping into his voice at his daughter's disobedience.

"So that's it then, obey you and your wife like some slave or piss off and never come back?" The fact that Sarah was now cursing spoke volumes about how angry she was becoming. "Have I got that right, Father?" She spoke the last work with such contempt that Robert actually looked his daughter in the eye.

"Yes, you have. Now, make your decision; a life with your family or become a whore for a ridiculous king!" Robert stood as he gave Sarah an ultimatum.

"I would rather be his whore than your daughter," she said quietly. "Good luck finding another slave and babysitter to take care of your house and son." And with that final blow, Sarah stormed out of her fathers study and up to her room.

With tears of anger and sadness in her eyes, Sarah pulled a suitcase from under her bed and started packing her most priced possessions; her birthday presents from her friends, the emerald gown from Jareth, a picture of Toby, all her art supplies and art work.

Suddenly hearing footfalls on the stairs, Sarah quickly locked her door and hoped it would be enough to keep her father out long enough for Sarah to quickly check her room for anything else before calling for help through her mirror. Hearing her door nob twist, Sarah held her breath as she prayed the lock would hold.

"Sarah, unlock this door right now!" The sound of her fathers voice came through the wood of her door and was so full of menace it actually her scared more than Jareth's presence ever had. "Sarah this is your final warning, open this goddamned door!"

Gripping her owl necklace, Sarah quaked in terror at the treat in his voice and spoke the one word needed to rescue her.

"Jareth, help me," she uttered quietly and before she had even finished her plea, he was there. Her knight, her love, her King.

Jareth quickly absorbed the scene in front of him; Sarah trembling in fear, her suitcase half packed and her father pounding on her bedroom door. Waving a hand at her door, he re-enforced the wood to hold and quieten Robert's threats, then wrapped his arms around his love in order to calm her down. Needless to say it worked and Sarah soon calmed down enough for her tell him of the 'conversation' between her and her father.

After Sarah's explanation, Jareth had to keep his anger under control for fear of upsetting her again but he was looking forward to putting Robert in his place.

"Have you got everything you need, my love?" He asked gently, wanting to get her back to the safety of his castle as quickly as possible.

"I think so," she replied, looking briefly around the room and double checking her wardrobe. "Shame I can't say good-bye to Toby."

"You can visit whenever you want, precious," Jareth informed her with a smile, hiding his mounting anger. "Time to go, I'm going to stay behind and have a chat with your father."

Smiling back at him, Sarah zipped up her suitcase and carried it over to her mirror. Saying softly where she wished to go, the image in the mirror shifted to her chambers in the Underground and she stepped through, safe at last.

Alone in the room, Jareth waved his arm to change his clothes into his goblin armour and then removed the spell from the door that Robert continued to pound against. The Goblin King was ready for a fight. How dare this man cause his love fear and heartache!

The lock finally gave in and Robert came striding into his daughters bedroom only to come face-to-face with the Goblin King, his features dark with fury.

"Good afternoon, Mr Williams," the pure menace in his voice caused Robert to go pale and his earlier anger drained completely out of him. "As you can see, Sarah has made her decision concerning your ultimatum and I couldn't be happier. However, I will not forgive you for causing her undue pain and fear. No daughter should ever have to fear her own father no matter the situation." He did not have to raise his voice in order to get the message across, he really was furious and he had the perfect punishment for him and his ex-wife.

Raising one arm, three crystals rotated in the Goblin King's palm with easy grace. Rolling one crystal into his other hand, Jareth held it up to Robert, knowing he had the other man's complete attention.

"In this crystal's depths lies your daughter's emotional pain, the pain you were too blind to see over the years, being consumed with a new and jealous wife," as he spoke, Jareth continually ran the crystal over his fingers. "This will be your punishment for having failed her and your ex-wife will be receiving something similar." And with that explanation, Jareth threw the crystal at Robert's heart.

Seeing the man fall to his knees as he experienced his daughter's pain, Jareth was suddenly very glad he'd enhanced it tenfold, just to get the message across. After a short time had past, the Goblin King reduced the effect of spell enough to get Roberts attention again.

"I offer you one final warning, Mr Williams," he said, looking down at the man with cold eyes. "If and when your daughter should ever visit this house again, you will treat her with the respect her deserves. If she should return to me and tell me otherwise, you are going to wish you'd never been born."

Seeing the understanding in Robert's eyes, Jareth disappeared from the room only to appear in Linda's apartment. The woman in question was relaxing on her sofa in the living room, quietly reading but when the Goblin King appeared, sat bolt up right and dropped her book.

Jareth then relaid what had happened back at her ex-husbands house and the decision Sarah had made. He was pleased to see that Linda was unhappy at how things had turned out but he still had a punishment to give out.

Once again he held out the crystals and explained that one contained her daughter's emotional pain from when Linda left and how she had made her daughter feel during and after very visit. After explaining the punishment she was about to receive, Linda surprised Jareth by standing and saying she deserved nothing less for hurting and failing her daughter. At this, he did not enhance the pain in the sphere but continued to throw it at the woman's heart.

Linda collapsed back onto the sofa and cried silently as she experienced her daughter's pain but she was also happy for her daughter as she'd found someone who would truly cherish her as her parents never had.

"Take care of my baby," Linda whispered to the Goblin King, looking at him in the eye.

"You don't even need to ask," and after nodding slightly to the woman, Jareth once again disappeared.

He appeared in Sarah's chambers to find his love on her knees with her head buried in her arms on the bed, sobbing her heart out. Taking a deep breath, Jareth scooped her into his arms princess style and carried her to a chair in front of the fire. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to sob into his neck and there the couple stayed till the young woman cried her last tear and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 11-Jareth's Proposal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors note: thank you for all the support after my last post, it really helped get me back on track and recharge my muse. Please enjoy this next chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

Sarah had never felt so safe and warm and found it very difficult to wake up. As her eyes cracked open, Jareth's amulet glittered in the fire light, almost like it was greeting her, along with the feel of fingers in her hair.

"Good morning, Sarah-mine," his voice was slightly rough with sleep and a gentle kiss was placed lovingly on her forehead.

"Good morning, my King," Sarah whispered in reply, happy to be in his arms.

"How do you feel?" Hearing the concern in his voice, everything that had happened yesterday flooded back to her. She was no longer welcome in her childhood home but then it hadn't felt like home since her mother had left.

"I'm ok," she snuggled in his arms, till she remembered what he said before she had walked through her mirror. "What did you talk to him father about?" She felt his body stiffen ever so slightly. 'Uh oh' she thought.

"I warned him of some consequences he would face if he did not treat you with respect should you ever want to visit," his voice seemed tight and controlled. Sarah knew he was keeping something from her.

"What did you do?" She sat up to face him as she asked her question. Jareth looked straight into the fire, avoiding her gaze.

"Nothing much," his tone was slightly cold.

"My love, please look at me," she stroked his chin, trying to encourage him to look at her. "Please tell me what happened, I don't want there to be any secrets between us," at her last sentence, Jareth couldn't help but look her in the eye.

"I punished them," his eyes were guarded.

"Them? How?" She couldn't say she was surprised, after all he loved her.

"Your mother and father. I cast a spell that would make them experience all the emotional pain they caused you," his voice was bleak and he visible tensed almost like he was waiting for her to reject him.

"How long will the spell last?" She asked, staying calm.

"An Aboveground month," a wall had gone up in his eyes.

Sarah was secretly pleased at he would stand up for her in such a way. However, her conscience couldn't quite agree, as it was rather unfair to dump almost a life time of emotional pain in only a month. And knowing Jareth, there was most likely some additional enchantments he hadn't told her about.

"Thank you, my love," the look on her face told her that what she'd said hadn't been what he'd been expecting. "Since I was a little girl, you have stood up for me and tried to guarantee my happiness. It's not you fault my parents failed but you have no idea how much it means to me that you have always been there for me, in your own way. Unfortunately, my conscience wont allow my parents to suffer for so long, could you please reduce the length of the spell and remove any enchantments?"

"For you, I'd move the very stars," he whispered, his voice horse with emotion and with two simple clicks of his fingers, he had done what she'd asked.

"Thank you again, my love," Sarah said and kissed him lovingly. He returned her kiss, happy that she hadn't turned away from him for punishing her parents.

After more kisses and loving caresses they both agreed to get ready for the day and join for breakfast in the small dining room. Their conversation was easy and light while they ate and Jareth was disappointed to separate from his love afterwards due to kingdom affairs.

After seeing to urgent matter concerning his kingdom, the Goblin King held his usual court to tend to the mediocre matters of his goblins before retiring to his study to rest. As Jareth sat in his chair looking into the fire to keep the room warm, a thought a cured to him; Sarah had truly made the Underground her home and would need educating in the matters of the Underground.

"Broin!" Jareth's ever faithful advisor appeared in front of his desk with a bow.

"Your majesty?" The fae straighten from his bow, ready to assist his King.

"Lady Sarah has made the Underground her home," he informed the slightly younger fae. "Because of this she will need to be properly educated and some etiquette lessons. This I will leave to you, are you up to the challenge?"

"I would consider it an honour, my King," and with a swift bow, Broin disappeared to prepare the lessons that Sarah was to learn.

Over the next few months, Sarah fell into a simple routine; breakfast with Jareth followed by lessons with Broin till mid afternoon then free time till seeing Jareth again for dinner. Her lessons were very interesting and she really enjoyed learning about the history of the Underground. The etiquette lessons were rather boring but Sarah didn't want to disappoint Jareth and so concentrated to the best of her ability, much to Broin's surprise and growing admiration.

Her free time was spent either with her friends in the royal gardens or in the library reading what she could find in languages she knew. Sarah found quite a few books, one contained the information on how to turn a human into a fae and the description made her blush. The only way to turn a grown human was during sex with a mate, however, children who had been wished away would change naturally within their first year Underground. The thought of sharing her bed with Jareth didn't frighten or disgussed her, on the contrary the idea made her knees weak and her heart beat faster with desire.

Jareth caught up with her in the library one day and asked if she would like to play a game with him. She accepted and he introduced her to a whole variety of board games that she'd never even heard of. He thoroughly enjoyed teaching her his favourites and playing games in the library became a happy past time for budding couple.

During one of these games, Sarah teased the Goblin King about cheating, as he would always beat her. Seeing her emerald eyes alight with mischief, Jareth warned his love to stop baiting him or suffer the consequences, Sarah, however, did not heed his warning and continued to bait him. In the end she ended up on the floor with the Goblin King kneeling over her tickling her till she begged for mercy and soon tickling turned to light kisses in between giggles which didn't take long to catch fire and become passionate kisses with lingering caresses. It pained Jareth to stop before going too far and knew in his heart that his dream of making love to her was just on the horizon.

With this in mind, Jareth prepared a romantic evening for them to enjoy and for him to propose to his Sarah. Are a few painstaking days of planning, he finally concluded his plans and put them in motion. He sent a letter to her via Broin and decorated the small dining room for the evening. Once he was finished, crystals with little flames inside hovered randomly above him, giving off a romantic glow. The table was set for two and delicately decorated with petals from Underground flowers that Sarah liked. The finishing touch was the new gown he'd had made for her, it was modern and simple in style; floor length with three quarter lace sleeves that were just slightly off the shoulder and the lace ended just above her breasts. The rest of the material was made from giant spider silk that shimmered in the correct light and was a deep amethyst colour.

Needless to say, that when she walked through the doors to the dining room, Jareth found it hard to catch his breath let alone complement her. Fortunately, she was too distracted by his decorations to notice his lack of oral skills and so it gave him the opportunity to regain his wits.

"You look dazzling, my love," his complement earned him a blush and he couldn't help but take her in his arms to kiss her.

The evening went beautifully and Sarah didn't want it to end. Jareth had ordered her favourite meal of salmon with new potatoes and asparagus along with her favourite desert of chocolate soufflé with strawberries. After eating they danced to the music of their song, Jareth now and again whispering the words in her ear which caused her to shiver in growing desire. (Song-As the world falls down).

As the night deepened, Jareth led Sarah out to a set of gardens she'd never seen. He gave her a tour as the fairies, who were on their best behaviour, hovered with their own little lights offering another kind of romantic glow. After turning round the garden, Jareth guided Sarah to the marble fountain where they sat together, holding hands.

"How do you like the garden, Sarah?" He asked softly, enjoying the way the moonlight highlighted her features.

"It's so beautiful," Sarah replied, completely in awe at the wonderful evening he'd made for her. "Thank you for bring me here."

"How would you feel if these gardens became yours?" He asked, his heart beginning to beat a little harder at the thought of what he was going to ask her next.

"Mine? Don't these gardens belong to anyone?" She was a little surprised that he would give her such a gift when she didn't know a thing about gardening.

Getting down on bended knee in front of her, Jareth pulled a small box out of his pocket and said in a clear voice;

"Lady Sarah, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, my Queen and hopefully the mother of my children?" As he spoke he opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a heart shaped emerald and two diamonds either side. It was simple, elegant and completely Sarah's taste.

Sarah's whole world stopped when he kneeled in front of her and found it almost impossible to find her voice in order to answer. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a deep breath and reached out for the one thing in this world that was worth everything to her.

"Yes," she whispered, tears of happiness slipping down her cheeks. "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes." Sarah wrapped her arms around him and kissed him for all she was worth.


	13. Chapter 12-Turning Fae

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**WARNING: following content contains smut! You have been warned!**

**Authors note: First published smut, please be kind. Please review.**

Jareth carried his love into his room, kissing her softly he gently placed her feet on the ground and ran his hands down her arms before breaking their kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, he looked into her desire deepened eyes.

"Sarah, I want to make love to you," he whispered, enjoying the blush running up from her chest. "Can I make love to you?"

"Only on one condition," she whispered back, her knees weakening at the thought of Jareth's hard body against her own.

"Name it," his lips trailing along her jaw.

"Turn me fae at the same time," he pulled back, shock in his eyes at her request. "I've read the 'how' and know that I will no longer age and have my own magic. Please, my King, I want to spend as long as possible with you and I know you feel the same."

With only a smile as his answer, Jareth kissed Sarah with renewed passion, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other held the back of her neck. She surrendered to his kiss, desire coursing through her veins and an odd ache started in her lower tummy. At her moan of surrender, Jareth pulled the pins from her hair and then started to unbutton the back of her dress. Sarah, in response, unbuttoned his vest and pulled it off his shoulders before starting on his shirt.

Jareth pulled away slightly and turned her around so her back was to him. He gently pushed her dress down her arms and it pooled on the floor at her feet. The only barrier now was her black thong. Seeing the thin material disappear between her cheeks, made Jareth that much harder that he had to take a deep breath to remind himself that this was her first time and she needed him to be gentle and tender.

Placing his hands on her waist, Jareth spread kisses over her shoulders and neck and as his tongue touched her flesh her moan vibrated through his body. Removing his knee high boots, Jareth turned Sarah once again to face him, her face was flushed with her own desire. Her body was curved in all the right places and as Jareth caressed her breasts, she gasped at the sensation.

Sarah felt like she was floating and just about realised that Jareth was guiding her backwards to his bed. She lay back on the black sheets, nerves fluttering in her stomach mixing with her lust, confusing her slightly. Was she ready? What if she disappointed him? However, these thoughts fled her mind as her King took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked till she moaned with the feeling.

He continued to use his mouth and tongue on her aching breasts loving the sounds of her breathless moans and groans. Jareth only moved his hand to the top of her thighs when her rolled her hips in frustration, but when she felt his touch near her most private area, her legs instinctively clenched shut.

"Open your legs for me, my Love," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her body. "Let me feel you, I promise you'll enjoy it."

At his words, Sarah slowly opened her legs and heard Jareth's intake of breath through his nose. Then his fingers caressed her through her thong and then he applied just enough pressure against her clit that she couldn't help but moaned and shiver.

"Jareth, oh god, Jareth please," Sarah moaned, her hips seeking what she'd never been able to give herself.

Jareth waved his hand over her underwear and they vanished leaving her completely bare to his gaze. Her hips continued to roll with her lust and he took advantage by pulling one of her legs over his shoulder before leaning down to lick her pussy of bottom to top. Her reaction was glorious as her hips jerked up with such force at the sensation that Jareth groan at the fact she was so responsive. And so, he set himself the task of using his tongue to bring his future bride such pleasure that she would scream from it. This didn't take long due to the fact he'd been using all his experience to bring her to a fever pitch and he didn't stop when she started to tense and shake but applied more pressure to her clit and gently pushed a finger inside her oh so wet pussy.

"JARETH! OH YES!" Her scream was like pure music to his ears. Jareth continued to thrust his finger in and out of her clenching pussy and didn't let up using his tongue on her clit. Closely following her first orgasm came a second and only then did Jareth kiss his way up her body.

Sarah was in pieces, blissful, unmovable pieces. Who knew such pleasure existed? Slowly she came down off her natural high to find her King holding her in his arms, humming their song softly. She also noticed that he was now naked and he was built like a swimmer. He had a lean but well built body almost like a swimmer and Sarah couldn't help but notice a small amount of fair hair near his belly button. The fair hair made a trail down to his narrow hips and his awaiting erection. She couldn't help but stare at his flesh till the urge to touch and explore became too strong.

He didn't say a thing as her hand slowly worked its way to his cock but he did gasp when she touched the tip of him. Encouraged by his response, Sarah wrapped her hand round his cock and squeezed causing her lover to groan in pleasure. Looking up at him, Sarah couldn't help but smile seductively at him, enjoying his response to her exploration of his hard cock.

Seeing the look on her face, Jareth suddenly couldn't take anymore and rolled her onto her back and settled his cock along her wet slit. Feeling her wetness on his cock, he couldn't help but rub his length along her pussy causing his Sarah to moan at the sensation. Once his erection was wet with her essence, Jareth quickly positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her, trying to lessen the pain as much as possible by being quick and holding still inside of her.

Sarah wasn't expecting him to thrust himself inside of her without warning and after a slight, sharp pain he held still. When he had thrust, she couldn't help but gasp at the pain she felt but was grateful he held still while she slowly relaxed and became accustom to feeling so full.

"Oh, my love," he whispered to her, while peppering kisses over her face. "I'm sorry I hurt you but now there will be nothing but pleasure." Slowly, he pulled out, at her gasp he stopped. "Did that hurt?"

"No," Sarah said, slight surprise in her voice.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh god, no," and Sarah pulled him down for a kiss.

Jareth kissed his future bride and started up a slow rhythm. The pleasure for him came easily so he focused his efforts at making her moan and moved one hand down to where their bodies were joined. He easily found her little bundle of nerves and rubbed it in a circular motion, this caused Sarah's inner muscles to clench around his throbbing cock in pleasure. The feel of her inner muscles holding him in their wet grip was almost Jareth's undoing but as he increased his pace he keep the thought to be gently firmly in his mind.

Sarah was in ecstasy at the feel of Jareth thrusting inside of her and didn't even notice when he cast the spell to turn her fae. A tight feeling was making it's self known deep in her body and Sarah became more mindless as that feeling continued to grow and take over her mind and soul.

"Jareth please, feels so good, ah" her moans along with the tightness of her rippling pussy were making it very hard for Jareth to concentrate on anything but their pleasure. Thankfully Sarah came some afterwards with a heart rendering scream that caused him to follow her into pleasure and spill himself gloriously into her womb.

Mumbling the final words of the spell to complete her transformation, Jareth nearly collapsed onto his love but managed to draw up enough strength to fall to her side as not to crush her. Once on his back, he drew Sarah into his arms and held her against him, savouring the feel of her naked body on his.

"Are you ok, my love?" Jareth asked, worried he'd hurt her too much. When she didn't reply, he looked down to find her fast asleep with a blissful smile on her face. Her features had changed with the spell he'd cast to turn her fae and he knew that by morning, she would have completed her transformation.

Gently pulling the sheets around them, Jareth settled into their bed with his arms cradling his future Queen against his shoulder and with a kiss to her hair the Goblin King fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. Finally his dreams had come true and all was right in his world.


	14. Chapter 13-True Forms and Learning Magic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors note: Only a little smut in this chapter, enjoy and please review.**

Sarah woke to the feel of her body burning. She was warm wrapped in her lover's embrace but this burning was coming from her very heart and soul. Holding still as long as possible, Sarah suddenly bolted up and out of the bed, waking Jareth, as her whole body began to itch.

Seeing his love stand naked next to the bed did wonderful things to Jareth's body and he couldn't help be appreciated her curvy form. It was only when she moaned in pain that he registered what was happening to her. She was scorching her nails over her skin leaving angry red lines in their wake, her true form was coming to the surface. Each fae experience this differently, some felt dizzy, others felt pleasure but a select few knew nothing but pain.

Bolting out of their bed, Jareth grasped her hands in his to stop her from further damaging herself and called her name till she looked at him.

"Im so sorry, my love," he said in a calm voice. "I didn't think this would happen so soon. Tell me what you are feeling."

"Oh Jareth," she sobbed, the itching and burning increasing and becoming unbearable. "I feel like I'm on fire and my whole body itches, almost like like my skin is too tight and it hurts." She voice shook with her pain.

"Each fae has a true form," he explained, trying to keep calm. "Yours it making its self known and you will change within the next few minutes." He'd never heard of anyone experiencing what she had described, he himself had felt his body itch but his heart had felt like it was flying and the itching hadn't causing him the level of pain Sarah was in. "You must try to stay calm, my love and embrace what you are feeling. I know its hard but I know you can do this."

Sarah nodded her head at his encouragement and took deep breaths to try and cope with the pain. As she calmed, the pain eased just enough for her to think clearly and focus on Jareth.

"In a moment I am going to change to my owl form so your true form doesn't see me as a threat, ok?" He said to her, his voice soft but firm. She nodded her response again and watched him step back and change. Once in his feathered form, she watched as he perched himself on the back of a chair and watched her.

Not thirty seconds later, the fire in her heart tore through her body and she fell to the floor. Her skin melted away and her bones groaned as they changed shape. When her skin melted it gave the fire inside her free rein to spark to life and cover her completely in it rainbow colour.

Jareth had never seen anything like it. Real flames consumed her body and were a beautiful rainbow colour. As he watched, the flames died down to reveal the most elusive creature in the Underground; a beautiful Phoenix. Her tail was long, the feathers there seemed to float within the very air, her neck wasn't as long as a swans but was just as graceful. Her body was the size of a swans and covered in a rainbow of feathers that shimmered when she moved. Her wings were large and powerful but regal in their movement. A crown of red feathers graced her head while her black eyes opened and scanned the room before resting on him.

She studied the room before seeing the owl watching her. He meant her no harm and seemed to study her as she had studied the room. Folding her winging against her back, she stood on her clawed feet and sang a call to her winged companion, telling him she meant him no harm. With a click of his beek in understanding, the owl swooped down to the floor, keeping a respectable amount of distance between them. Then the owl changed to a man and she readied herself for a fight.

However, the man knelt before her and held out his hands to show he had no intention of harming her. She calmed slightly but was still very wary, then he spoke to her, his voice was achingly familiar and pulled at her heart.

"My love, I know its very confusing," he said softly, his eyes full of emotion. "You must push through the confusion and remember who you are. You are my Sarah; strong, loving and full of fire for the ones you love. Remember who you are and who I am to you, please my love, come back to me."

Her feelings for this man came thick and fast through her heart, awaking her memories of him and herself. Looking down at herself, Sarah was shocked at what had happened. she was a bird and not just any bird but a legendary Phoenix. Flapping her wings delicately, she floated over to the mirror to see herself. She stared at the amazing creature looking back at her and couldn't help the note of pleasure that escaped her beek.

He watched she she came back to her senses then as she naturally floated over to the mirror to inspect herself, he was in awe at how she settled into her true form so easily. Jareth walked over to his love and softly stroked the feathers on her back, she turned to look at him, her black eyes sparkled like tiny stars.

'Jareth, can you hear me?' Her voice echoed through his mind.

"Yes, my love," he smiled, impressed that she'd learned use her skills so quickly. "I can heard you loud and clear."

'How do I change back?' She asked him calmly but Jareth could feel that she was nervous.

"Not to worry, my love, after the first change to your true form, the process is not longer a painful one," he explained, glad she would not fear changing again. "Think of your original form and you will simply change back."

Before his eyes, the magnificent Phoenix changed back into the woman he dearly loved. She was kneeling on the floor breathing hard, a little overwhelmed at the mornings events when she finished turning back. At the feel of a silk robe covering her shoulders, Sarah looked up at her fiancé and smiled her thanks.

"Well, thats one way to start the morning," at his comment, Sarah burst out laughing. Jareth scooped up his future wife and carried her into the bathroom where a tub of warm water was waiting. After making her robe disappear, they both settled into the tub. Sarah sat between his legs and rested herself against his chest while his hands rested with hers and their fingers linked together.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't think this would happen so soon?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence between them.

"It usually takes a few days for a newly turned fae to change to their true form," Jareth explained, running his fingers up and down her arms. "If I'd known it would happen so quickly, I'd have told you what to roughly expect. However, its rare for a fae to feel such pain during their first change and I couldn't have prepared you for that."

"Is there anything else I need to know thats highly important?" Hearing the smile in her voice, Jareth chuckled.

"Only the first rule of magic," at his words he conjured a crystal. "Every fae can summon crystals, each containing the spell they wish to use. However, at the heart of each fae is a Master Crystal. This crystal is very powerful and can be very dangerous. If another fae manages to get a hold of your crystal and replace it with their own the consequences can be disastrous."

"What happens?" If this was the first rule of magic, she was going to understand it to the best of her ability.

"Another fae's crystal can slowly consume you, till you are nothing a hollow of your former self. Your behaviour becomes obsessive and cruel to the point of evil." His words were grave and his tone deadly serious. "It can be very difficult to release a fae from another's Master Crystal and it doesn't always work. Remember this lesson, my love as I have many enemies in this world and you are my only weakness."

She turned in his arms and straddled his waist bringing them intimately together. He couldn't help his body's reaction, he hardened and lust filled his eyes.

"I will protect you and our Kingdom, my love, I promise" at her whispered words, Jareth saw the fire in her eyes and knew her Phoenix was simmering beneath the surface, she was well suit to the fiery creature.

"And I promise to love, cherish and protect you from any harm, my precious thing," he eyes full of emotions only she could bring out in him.

They kissed passionately and Jareth showed her how to mount and ride him to their pleasure, their moans of bliss echoing round the chamber. Once their desire had been sated, they washed each other and dressed for the day.

Sarah learned how to control her magic quickly and mastered many spells. In addition to this, Lavena and Sarah spent quite a bit of time in the Labyrinth, Lavena teaching her how to connect to the mysterious maze and get it to bend to her will. Lavena wasn't surprised to hear that Sarah's true form was a Phoenix as the fire in Sarah's soul was the only thing powerful enough to beat the labyrinth, Lavena had known this from the beginning.

Time past as the couple planned their wedding and enjoyed flying over the Goblin Kingdom in their feathered forms. They also enjoyed other pleasures but these were done with more privacy. Jareth loved testing Sarah's limits for pleasure as well as learning her body's wants and needs and having her learn his. He never knew his heart could be so full and all because of a fiery emerald eyed woman who had never feared him, even as a child. If the Fates stuck him down now, he would willingly accept it as he was certain his cup of happiness would never be fuller.


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character**

He watched as the Goblin King and his new Queen enjoyed their celebration of their union. Hate poured through his veins as he watched them dance happily together.

Jareth didn't deserve to be the Goblin King let alone a High Crown Prince, heir to the whole Underground. However, things had now changed to his favour, the Goblin King had a weakness and he would enjoy destroying her in order to destroy the Goblin King.

Patience and cunning were always his strengths and he had played his part so well, no one knew of the evil in his very soul. Smiling and raising his glass in toast to the happy couple, he wished them all the best while secretly plotting the death of the Goblin Queen and, because they were bound, Jareth would follow his wife to the grave soon after.

Using the happiness from concluding his plans, the male fae joined in the party with enthusiasm. It was only the newly crowned Goblin Queen who felt an icy shiver deep in her heart and knew it was a warning of something very bad.

**Authors note: short ending I know but it seemed fitting as there will be a sequel-yay!** **Thank you all for your support in my first fanfic and please review!**


End file.
